Alinoë
by AnnaOz
Summary: [Thorgal] Petite fic, avec suite en miroir prévue, autour de la rencontre entre Jolan, le petit garçon doté de pouvoirs inquiétants de Thorgal et Aaricia, et Alinoë, l'enfant aux cheveux verts.


**Disclaimer:** Pour changer et pour le simple plaisir de dire que Thorgal est à Jean Van Hamme et Grzegorz Rosinski.

**Note :** écrit en 47 minutes pour le défi 5 "vert en 45 minutes" de la communauté againsttheclock, mais pas poster là-bas à l'époque, vu le peu de slash que la fic contenait.

Est librement inspiré du tome 8 de Thorgal "Alinoë", mais y est quand même très (trop) fidèle.

Une suite, un peu moins mièvre et un poil plus angst est prévue (faudra juste que je me décide à écrire un peu plus vite pour qu'elle n'arrive pas après la fin du monde.)

oOoOoOo

_Pourquoi, si tu es une princesse, tu n'as pas une belle robe et des sandales en or ? Pourquoi on vit tous seuls sur une île, on doit se cacher ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas d'ami, un garçon, petit comme moi, avec qui jouer ? _

_Dors petit homme du Midgard, laisse les elfes de lumière emporter tes questions, demain il fera jour._

L'enfant blond frotte son nez contre la couverture. Il va attendre encore un peu avant de se faufiler dessous.

Il sait que Aaricia a raison, qu'il faut dormir bientôt, que demain sera moins solitaire s'il peut aller courir sur la plage avec Muff, imaginer que Thorgal reviendra bientôt, qu'il ne reviendra pas seul comme il est parti, des familles simples comme la leur, avec des petits garçons pour les jeux et des petites filles pour les embêtements, suivront dans des dizaines de barques et ce sera gai.

Pourtant quand le matin il se lève, Jolan Thorgalson prend le temps de boire son bol de lait encore tiède qu'Aaricia vient de tirer de leur chèvre, il enfile sa tunique, lace ses petites chausses, oublie de siffler Muff avant d'embrasser Aaricia et de filer à la plage.

Il a bien réfléchi toute la nuit, cela ne sert à rien d'espérer un changement dans sa vie d'enfant, ce sont les grands qui décident s'il est sage d'espérer, pas les petits comme lui.

Sur la plage, il cogne dans tous les obstacles que rencontre son pied : cailloux, coquillages, algues raidies par le sable séché, bouts de bois blanchis par les flots.

Si Muff ne gambadait pas joyeusement derrière, heureux de l'avoir suivi alors qu'il n'y avait pas été invité, Jolan lui donnerait bien une taloche, à lui aussi ! Ce serait méchant, mais Jolan, aujourd'hui, a envie d'être méchant.

Il ne quitte sa mauvaise humeur qu'au moment où sa chausse butte contre un objet qui n'a pas sa place sur une plage : un petit bracelet d'argent qui va tout juste à son poignet, avec dessus des écritures qu'il ne sait pas lire mais qu'il sait, il sait, vouloir dire quelque chose.

Dès l'instant où le métal froid a touché la peau de Jolan, il a oublié qu'il était fâché, qu'il n'était pas juste que les grands seuls décident, il a trouvé un bracelet et maintenant, il va trouver celui à qui il appartient, c'est tout simple et merveilleux.

Muff sent le changement dans l'air, la truffe au vent, vient lui lécher les joues et le cou jusqu'à ce qu'ils roulent tous deux dans le sable et que Jolan lui demande de s'arrêter avec des éclats de rire dans la gorge.

Le chien bat de la queue, taquine son petit maître de plus belle. Jolan ne remarque pourtant pas avec quelle insistance il flaire le nouveau bracelet à son poignet, comme les grognements foufous le sont moins, soudainement. Il se relève et marche droit, passant les dunes, pénétrant plus loin dans l'intérieur des terres qu'il ne le fait habituellement, droit jusqu'à la petite cascade qui se jette dans le bassin d'eau douce où il vient parfois se baigner, avec Thorgal et Aaricia. Jamais seul.

Dans la grande cuvette taillée dans la roche, là où l'eau dévalant des collines éclabousse les galets, il y a un garçon qui nage.

Il voit Jolan comme Jolan le voit, se dresse entre les pierres, debout, plus grand que lui, il a les yeux très noirs et ses cheveux sont verts, verts comme les algues fraîches de la plage, verts comme la cime des hauts arbres. Ca pourrait être étrange mais Jolan trouve ça très joli.

Il crie _« Bonjour ! »_

L'enfant n'ouvre pas la bouche, aucun son ne lutte contre le vrombissement de la cascade ; pourtant, des oiseaux colorés s'envolent dans un boucan de plumes froissées quand il répond dans la tête de Jolan : _« Je suis Alinoë. »_

Et Jolan dit : _« Je sais. »_


End file.
